To VA1 or not to VA3
09AUG19 * Filch, Vari and K4H-L33 all enter the maze that stands before them in the tower ** To the left is one android facing a Vesk and a Kasatha from the opposing team ** To the right is a seemingly open path. *** Remembering that the Vesk never showed hostility towards them, K4H-L33 decided that it was best to help a fellow classmate *** WIth one strike, K4H-L33 takes down the android, however another lurks around the corner *** The other team member tells her that their friend has fallen around the corner, but they are out of ammunition and cannot save her without help. *** Vari agrees on the condition that they forfeit all their weapons. **** Gain two laser pistol. * Vari throws a Flash Grenade at the second android, however it falls short of the target. He blinds not only the android but himself and K4H-L33 ** When the android begins firing wildly, Vari ducks for cover using B-team’s fallen comrade as cover. ** Furious, the Vesk shoves through to save his friend, however Vari refuses to let go. ** Finally Filch lends a hand in all the chaos, convinces Vari to pass the fallen over to him and he will try his best to stabilize her. He does so successfully. ** Grateful to Filch, they warn him to not step back in there and that there are at least 5 more patrollin in the maze. He takes caution but ultimately returns back to his blinded friends. ** The Vesk calls out to Cassidy and Beary to return immediately due to Ava’s state. * Back at the crashed ship, Jud and Lance call off their attack on Beary, the Lashunta. * They meet Cassidy * They are told that the ship is cleared and it free for them to explore. ** In the ship Lance find a sonic pistol ** Jud examines a peculiar keyhole in which he jams his magstone into. Immediately the ship powers on and a familiar symbol flashes on the screen upon startup. * They recognize it as a recurring symbol on the Wonderous Water World poster. *** Shortly after, the ship greets the two of them with familiarity: “Welcome Coulson and Shmegmoist” **** How do you know me? An access code is required **** When did you crash? 2 days ago **** Have I been here before? No **** Are you our ship? No * Cassidy and Beary runs onboard when they noticed the gears were turning again. ** The ship immediately asks Jud and Lance if they would like her to escort the intruders out. Upon a yes answer, a panel opens up from overhead and a large laser cannon comes crashing down. She attempts this again, but the panel appears stuck. *** Jud tries to help the situation by throwing the scrap pieces of his bot at the stuck panel. He completely fails and instead activates the first laser cannon to fire, obliterating it. * Lance really wants what’s in Beary’s pocket * Suddenly Cassidy and Beary exchange worried glances and begins sprinting out of the ship and towards the tower ** Land and Jud follow quickly behind. * During their sprint, they were able to successfully dodge two incoming turrets as Lance slides underneath the laser beam and Jud swiftly jumps above it, The two turrets destroy themselves. Cassidy will remember this * Still running blindly across the jungle, they soon reach the edge of a nesting ground for a terrifying multi eyed bird. Cassidy could not stop herself in time as she stands at the very center of the nesting ground. Suddenly eggs begin to crack open and Cassidy is frozen in fear. ** Jud, exasperated at this girl, runs forward to help her. Lance and Beary follow suit and the three of them carries her over their heads and once again dash forward toward the tower, barely escaping the mama bird’s return. * At last, they reached the entrance of the maze, catching Filch right as he was about to run back in. Lance and Jud are quickly briefed of the situation and convinces Cassidy to help. * K4H-L33 yells at a wall * The blindness finally ends and another android appears before Vari. He quickly throws an Entanglement bomb trapping them in their place. Filch manages to daze on android rendering it useless. ** With the help of their combined strength, the 6 of them was able to take the two android ** Cassidy comments that this is insane. Those bots are far too strong for their class level. She knows because they patrol her home. ** Vari shares with the group that these bots are what destroyed his city back in KA, explaining why his behavior has been erratic. ** Cassidy withdraws her team and hands Lance the key they found back on the ship. She will not risk their lives for a simple grade. * They continue to the tower with no further signs of danger. * They climb ten stories and finally reach a trapdoor that opens away from them. In the attic, they meet someone who looks like VA3 ** “You finally made it.” It was the voice they heard over their intercom. ** Her name is VA1 ** She tells them that she doesn’t have much time and that the other one is coming back, meaning VA3 ** She doesn’t answer many questions, telling them that she doesn’t believe they are ready. She advises them to get stronger and come find her in the Master Control room when they feel they are ready. She also tells them it’s a good time to have fun under the sun. ** She tells them “she’s” coming back and that there’s only time for one more question and Lance quickly asks: “who’s coming? She answers “VA3” and closes her eyes. VA3 remerges. *** “You did it! Congratulations for completing Mission 2” * FIlch does not agree with the final question * Travel far, strong and true.